Destiny Island Childhood
by Hecco
Summary: Sora and Kairi at the age of 6. The start of the main relationship of an epic tale.


"Riku, wait for me!"

Far behind his best friend, Sora ran across the hot sand desperately trying not to fall too far behind.

"Come on slow poke! Everyone's waiting at the dock!"

Finally, Sora made it to the dock where his other friends Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi were all waiting for him.

"Ok everybody, today we are going to play rescue the princess." Riku announced. "Wakka and I will be the Knights. Sora and Tidus, you two are the villians who kidnapped Selphie and Kairi."

"Hey, that's no fair! Why do you guys always get to play the heroes!" cried Sora.

"Because Wakka and I are the oldest! Now take your sword and wait for us to come!"

As Riku and Wakka ran away to come up with a plan, Tidus came up with his own.

"Sora, we should split up so they get confused!" Tidus said quite proud of himself. "You and Kairi go up to the tower and me and Selphie will hide on the complete other side of the island! Riku will never find us!" Tidus tied Selphie up in her jump rope and ran off with her, trying to sneak passed Riku to the other side.

"Come on Sora, before Riku and Wakka start before we get in the tower!" Kairi suggested very excitedly.

"For someone being kidnapped you seem awfully happy Kairi."

"What can I say? I like adventures of all sorts."

As time slowly passed, Sora and Kairi sat next to each other without a word. Sora looked over at Kairi, admiring everything about her until Kairi looked back. Every time Kairi looked over at Sora, he pretended like he wasn't looking at her.

"This is getting boring, I wish I was the hero..." Sora whined.

"Maybe someday I can be YOUR princess and YOU can save me instead!"

Sora's face turned as red as Kairi's hair and he immediately looked away.

"Hey Sora, lets run away together!"

"Um... what do you mean?"

"Let's ditch this tower and go into the cave!"

"But what if Riku comes and finds we aren't here?"

"Then you can say it was all apart of your plan! Let's make him look for us so he thinks twice the next time he wants to make you a villain!"

As Kairi said that, the thought of Sora and Riku running side by side with wooden swords in their hands entered his mind as well as him climbing the ladder to save Kairi.

"Hmm... Ok, let's do it!"

As the two of them climbed down the ladder and hid behind the nearest trees they heard Riku's voice in the background.

"No Fair! You aren't allowed to sneak behind us Tidus!"

"What are you going to do about it!" Tidus shouted.

"Wakka and I are gonna kick your butt!"

"Two on One is no fair! You'll never catch me alive!"

Sora and Kairi both heard the running in the distance getting fainter.

"Now's our chance! Let's go Sora!"

The two ran into the cave as fast as they could before Riku finished his battle with Tidus and began his search again. As they entered the cave, Sora took a minute to catch his breath while Kairi looked around.

"Wow, look at all of these drawings on the wall Sora!"

"I know! Me and Riku come here all the time!"

"I want to draw something on the wall too!" Kairi said.

"Hmm... What do you want to draw?"

"I've got an idea! You draw me and I'll draw you!"

"But... I'm not a good artist... You don't want me to draw you."

"Oh nonsense, I don't mind!"

"Well... Ok." Sora said with a big smile on his face.

They each grabbed a rock for themselves and sat next to each other. As they carved at the wall, Sora looked over to Kairi to see how she was doing.

"NO PEAKING TILL I'M DONE!"

Sora went right back to his project, carving awkwardly at the stone wall.

"I can't screw this up... I've gotta show her what I can do..." Sora thought.

They both finished at the same time and covered their projects with their hands.

"Okay, on the count of three... One... two... three"

They both released their hands and locked on to each others carving. Sora was in total awe of how neat and clean her drawing was. How she colored all of his face and hair in. Then he looked back at his and suddenly got disappointed in himself.

"I'm really sorry Kairi... I told you I wasn't a good at this..."

Kairi looked at Sora as he looked down at the floor.

"It's the most wonderful thing I have ever seen."

Sora looked up as the words left her mouth. "Really? You mean it?"

"Without a doubt." She said with a smile.

Sora put both hands over his head and smiled back to her.

Suddenly, a voice came from outside of the cave.

"Sora! Where are you! You are supposed to be in the tower!" Riku bellowed out.

"Guess our time is done..." Kairi said while standing up.

"Guess so... Sorry for kidnapping you Kairi." Sora said jokingly.

"Don't be... I had a wonderful time" Kairi said with a big smile. "Let's do this again some time." She said as she walked out.

Sora watched as her prisoner walked out of the cave. There he was, standing alone in the dark cave. He looked down at the drawings, admiring the way they stared at each other... smiling at each other. He closed his eyes, put his hand over his heart and looked forward to the day he would get to protect her.


End file.
